


do you want to see if you can?

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), finger blasting, masculine terms for all genitalia involved (or kept vague)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Remember how you once told me you wanted to see if you could squirt?”“Fuck.”





	do you want to see if you can?

**Author's Note:**

> So i’ve wondered a lot about shiro finger blasting trans!keith until he squirts and now i want y’all to imagine this with me.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Keith groans out, weakly raising his head a couple of inches off the bed to glance down at Shiro’s head between his legs. Who slides his hands up Keith’s thighs with a wicked grin.

 

He presses wet kisses on Keith’s trembling inner thighs, licking them clean because he’s always  _so thirsty_  for the taste of Keith’s slick. Shiro groans, rubbing his cheek against Keith’s thigh before replying, “Remember how you once told me you wanted to see if you could squirt?”

 

Shiro feels the fire in his stomach burn hot enough to scorch his bones as his question makes Keith drop back to the bed with a soft and emphatic, “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Mmhmm.” He presses a kiss to the patch of dark hair between Keith's legs. Takes a moment to nuzzle the wiry hair, admiring the flushed color and slickness that's still gathering. God he loves the way it looks after he’s fucking Keith and cleaned him up with his mouth. 

 

 _Wish I had a camera to take a picture_ , Shiro sighs to himself before tilting his head and looking further up Keith’s body. He’s still wearing his tee and it clings to his body like a second skin. It’s rucked up just enough to show off his silver belly button. Shiro stretches forward to kiss it.

 

Keith’s hips do a careful little wriggle underneath him before he quietly asks, “Are you going to see if I can do it?”

 

“I’d like to try.”

 

He watches Keith’s hand come towards him, nuzzles into the rough palm before leaning into tender way Keith pets his hair. Shiro’s trying to get across through non-existent telepathy that he’d like to suck on Keith’s fingers when the other man whispers, “Do it.”

 

A little dazed and distracted, Shiro asks, “What?”

 

Keith swallows noisily, raises his eyes to meet Shiro’s eyes and repeats in the same low tone, “Do it. Make me squirt.” And spreads his legs in open invitation. 

 

Shiro knows a lot of things in that moment. He knows that Keith’s going to be oversensitive so it’ll take some finesse to make him get to that next orgasm. He knows it’s going to take a while if he wants to make it good for Keith. He knows Keith’s legs are going to tremble with the effort to stay put and not clench around Shiro’s ears. 

 

He knows he’s not going to get off his knees until he’s made Keith gush against his mouth and fingers. Or maybe his dick if  that’s what Keith wants.

 

It’s going to make a mess. Shiro hopes it will. As he delicately runs the tip of his tongue around Keith’s dick, Shiro hopes that Keith’s come will soak into the sheets. Into the mattress below. Sink in so deep that when Shiro presses his nose to the spot later, he’ll be able to smell Keith there as he jerks himself off.

 

“That’s nice,” Keith sighs overheard, tight fingers pulling Shiro’s face in closer. Keith rolls his hips, rubbing himself against Shiro’s nose, lips, chin in a slow grind that sends blood rushing south to his dick. 

 

He lets Keith follow his pace until Shiro knows Keith’s chasing after his orgasm. That’s when he pulls back and replaces his mouth with two fingers. Keith’s body arches off the bed with a groaned out curse. The belly button winks at Shiro. As he curls his fingers inside Keith, Shiro hopes he’s doing this right. He’s never done this before. And the only time he’d ‘studied’ this, he uses the term lightly, was when he was 15 and curious about the act and stumble upon a “how-to” porn video of the act.

 

Shiro barely remembers the basics: make sure your partner is comfortable and  relaxed, use your second and third finger, curl them a little, and use a rapid pumping action. He’ll get to the last one in a bit.

 

“How you doing?” Shiro asks, shifting higher up on his knees to watch Keith. 

 

The muscles around his fingers pulse and spasm. Shiro wants to stick his dick into Keith and feel him flutter so beautifully. “Good, so good,” Keith keens, working his hips down on Shiro’s fingers. “Faster. I need…”

 

Keith’s  _beyond_  wet now. Every thrust of his fingers inside the other man is sloppy and accompanied by lewd noises. Keith tense as a strung wire on the bed, hands hooked underneath his knees as he holds himself open for Shiro, desperation rising in his voice.

 

Shiro feels more than a little desperate himself when he presses his mouth against Keith’s swollen dick and suckles on it, finger blasting away until Keith cries out. His hips buck up but Shiro immediately holds them down, keeps Keith in place as he keeps fucking into him. 

 

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro croons, committing the sloppy wet sounds to memory along with the sight of Keith sobbing into a pillow. “Just let it build up. Let it happen.”

 

“Shiro. Shiro.  _Shiro,”_ his lover cries out, turning his name into a keen as he comes again, muscles pulsing longer and harder around him. Shiro assumes its an orgasm like any other. But as he pulls his fingers back, a gush of wetness hits him right in the chin.

 

He gasps with Keith, staring at the short bursts of liquid that squirt out of his lover and onto his body. Hunger like he’s never known before makes him dive in, fucking Keith with fingers and tongue until Keith honest to God  _screams_  and squirts again. Only this time, Shiro’s ready for it and he greedily swallows as much of it as he can.

 

Keith’s letting out senseless little noises and whimpers that drive Shiro to madness. Mostly because in between each is a syllable of his name and Shiro has never loved the way his name sounds coming from Keith than he did in this moment. 

 

His body continues to twitches well after Shiro pulls away, chest rising and falling as Keith tries to catch his breath. Shiro takes to stroking Keith’s stomach, moving up on the bed so that he can kiss the other man’s face, neck, lips, and whisper praises into his ear.

 

“Shiro,” Keith moans, “That was…”

 

“ _Amazing_.” 

 

“Yeah.” His hand drops on top of Shiro’s crotch, weakly squeezes his hand-on as he asks, “Do you want me to help?”

 

Shiro shakes his head, leaning in to brush a quick kiss against Keith’s lips as he murmurs, “I’ll take care of it.”

 

“Mmm, you should come on me,” Keith smirks faintly at Shiro, rucking his shirt up over his chest. “Rub your dick against me until you come.”

 

Groaning, Shiro presses his face against Keith’s shoulder. “You’re going to be the death of me.” And moves in between his lovers still spread legs. He’s sure Keith’s got a joking reply planned but Shiro doesn’t give him the chance to say it.

 

Instead he drags his dick through Keith’s sloppy wetness, dragging their dicks together and pulling weak moans out of both of them. It doesn’t take long. Not with the way how wet Keith is or the way he presses his palm over Shiro, keeps Shiro’s dick firmly against him for every stroke. 

 

Shiro finds himself coming within minutes, come splashing high enough to hit a nipple. It sticks to both of them as Shiro collapses on top of Keith, panting. 

 

“I’m going to feel this in the morning but that was totally worth it,” Keith declares after a long pause.

 

For some reason, Keith’s words throw him into a fit of helpless giggles. Shiro hides his face against his lovers neck and shakes with laughter, love swelling up in him when he hears Keith laugh as well.

 

“God, I love you,” Shiro sighs out as his chuckles taper off.

 

Keith hums, uses his arms and legs to squeeze-hug Shiro, “Love you too.”


End file.
